Being Home
by abovethecloudsbetweenthestars
Summary: This is the story of Skye, a girl living in Wammy's house. She is as good as the top ones but she chooses to become a doctor instead of becoming a detective. She is around the same age as Matt, Mello and Near. Rated T for safety: a bit of un-proper words, and of course, romance. Romance, drama, lovely characters, funny moments and family. *Inspired by Home from Out-Of-Lullabies
1. Chapter 1

**Mention: **Watari and Wammy is the same person. Some chapters I'll use Watari and in some I will use Wammy.

**Chapter one - The Begining**

My name is Skye and this is the story of how I died.

It's not that amazing or long, but I had fun living it. I had friends to share the best moments with. And this is me, silly me, a young woman overly in love with the most charming, clever and lazy guy in the world. He made me happy so many times and helped me through my worst.

But this story is not about the nightmares we had, but the positive side of life. Being happy in this dark world wasn't easy but I don't regret anything about living the way I did.

So let's just go back in time. Let's go to July 2003. Because that was a part of the beginning of our story. Who are we? Well we are just some kids lost in this dark world, saved by each other and living like a family. And I often see myself as being a younger sister to all those amazing gifted children living at Wammy's House.

**July 2003**

I'm 9 and I'm in my room, studying Anatomy.

"So muscles from the hand are biceps, triceps -" I was interrupted by the noise outside.

_~Idiot!~_

"Oh no, he started again" I said while getting up. I went to the door, opened it and looked outside to see the _cause _of the fight.

It was Mello yelling at Near, as usual, while the poor guy was playing with his toys.

"Stop bickering!" I said to Mello and Near. "You are so annoying! How am I supposed to study with you having such a big fuss, and over what?"

Mello pouted and said "Near is an idiot!"

"Well, I think both of you are!" I said to them. "You are supposed to be wiser than others. So, can you please, stop it so we could all go study? "

"Not that Mello would recognize it's his fault" said Near.

"Okay, stop it guys!" I told them. "And Near, you should take more care of your robots. It isn't funny to step on them" I said remembering the pain of stepping on something that _edgy _in the middle of the night...or day. It was painful_ either_ time.

"See?" said Mello. "Even _she _agrees." he said happy cause I took _his _side.

"Oy, shut up!" I said to Mello. "You should see were you're walking."

I took two deep breaths to calm down and I said "Near, get your toys and try to keep them in your room. Mello, if you aren't paying attention where you walk, that's a bit of your fault. You know Near keeps his toys everywhere." I scolded them.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have _things_ to learn. So don't you dare disturb me ever again. Deal?" I added.

Mello pouted and Near nodded. But I stayed just in case they'll start again.

After I saw Near leaving with his toys and Mello walk in the opposite way I got inside my room and I sighed.

These boys are going to kill me one day with all their bickering. And I know we're all the same age but I still feel old because of their childish behaviour.

After L left, the bickering and the fights between those two started. It was hard to keep them in control. Yet they listened to me. And that happens only after I yell at them until I lose my breath. Apparently, L's presence kept them under control, and I'm curious how he managed to do it.

I put those thoughts away, opened my Anatomy Book and started studying again.

But someone knocked on my door.

"Yes, come in. It's open" I said while reading a last line on the page.

The door opened slowly then L came on the door.

"L!" I said while going to give him a hug, even though he wasn't used to it.

"Uhm, hi. Can I come in?" he said gently, holding something in his hands.

"Of course you can!" I said letting him go "I didn't knew you were coming!" I let him in and I gestured him to go sit on the couch while I took the seat next to it.

He gave me a big chocolate box and I gladly accepted it "Thank you!" I said giving him a peek on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you here! I hope you're not injured or something" I said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" he replied.

"So, how are you?"

I haven't seen him in a few months and I know his cases were taking a lot of his free time. And I _knew _he kept on sleeping less and less. The dark circles around his eyes were … well _dark _and _huge_.

Beside Matt, he was someone who welcomed me here. And even thought he was 11 years older than me I still loved him. My brothers. My awesome big brothers.

"Well, I have a case nearby and I thought I could come home for a bit." He took a pause and added "I heard you quit Physics."

"Wait, why are you sitting like that?" I asked him while he got in a crouched position.

"Hmm? Oh, it helps me think" he said.

"Where did you get that from? Your spine isn't looking to good." I scolded him.

"They took some tests on me and said it helps." he stated.

"Well, still not good for you. And yes, I quit Physics. I want to become a doctor. Even thought I want to become a detective too. Still, it's hard to decide so soon."

"You can do them both." he said.

"And being a physicist isn't my dream. So I'll just do what I want." I got up, went to my desk and pulled out a blue box filled with sugar cubes. "Here" I said handing him the sugar.

"Thank you" he said and he put one in his mouth.

"You know, I'm still amazed to see you eat that much sugar." I told him.

"I don't mind it" he said nonchalantly.

I watched him eat the sugar cubes and then I asked him:

"Can I help you with your case?"

"No" he said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You're too young" he replied. "And beside that you don't know everything yet."

"Well, if you want my _help _you know where to come. And beside you were 16 when you started your career" I said a bit irritated. "Is not that much of a difference."

"5 years are a big difference." he said. "I'm 20 by now and I'm much wiser than I was on my first case."

"So" I asked him, eager to change the subject "how is life out there?"

"Beside bad people, there are few worth to be saved. But it's just case after case" he said.

"And you want me to believe you don't solve multiple cases at the same time? Like 3 in the same day?" I said sarcastically. "Go tell that to the kids outside. Maybe they'll believe you" I said getting up to look out the window.

"You know, you're pretty grown-up for your age." he said to me.

I blushed a bit and I was glad that I was facing the window and not L. People here keep telling me that. Usually the grown-ups say it.

"You know" I said "I feel responsible for the kids here. We are like family and I get it that they don't get along, but why can't they just, you know, accept each other's flaws? We are gifted and no normal people are supposed to know differential math equations at 10."

"That's true" he said finishing the sugar I gave him.

"But" I continued "having such a background I don't think I can ever be normal. And besides, what's normal and what's not?" I asked. "There are some standards that people out there use and if you break only one rule you'll be doomed."

I turned around to face him and I asked him with concern "How do you cope with? Isn't the pressure too much?"

"Hmm, what exactly?" L said innocently.

"You sleep less and less. You over use your brain and who knows how much more you can handle." I said worried.

"I'm fine" he said.

I turned on the window and I saw a car getting past the gate.

"Where was Watari?" I asked L because I saw Watari in the car.

"Oh, he's here already? Come, you need to see this." he said, getting up and going for the door.

I followed him and we stepped outside, on the hall. We went for the stairs and we got there just in time to see Watari carrying a small sleeping child in his arms.

"Watari!" I said going to give him a peck on the cheek. He had to bow in order for me to do that.

"Hello Skye!" he said hugging me with one hand. On the other arm he had the child.

In the mean time Mello and Matt came from the kitchen and I saw that Near was already in the hall playing with a robot. The rest of the kids were studying. Probably they didn't knew L was home, otherwise they'd already be partying.

"I'm so glad you're home!" I said to Watari remembering the bickering between Mello and Near. The _never ending_ bickering. And Thank God that they'll stop for as long as L and Watari are here.

"L!" said Mello. "I didn't knew you were here. When did you come?"

"I just came." L replied.

"He came from upstairs, dumbass " Matt told Mello totally ignoring L's reply.

"Children!" began Watari "This is the new member of our family" he said showing us the sleeping child.

It was a 3 years old child. He had dark brown hair with curls. He was so relaxed and seemed like he was really dreaming of rainbows and unicorns.

Near stopped in the middle of his game in order to see the kid.

"He's so cute!" I said whispering.

"He looks like a monkey" said Mello laughing along with Matt.

"Shut up!" I said to him. "He looks like an angel. What's his name?" I asked Watari.

"We haven't decided yet" replied L.

"How about Saul?" I asked them.

"It's not like he can pick a name he wants" said Mello amused by the baby's looks. "How about Monkey?"

I turned around to face him and I smacked his head upside down "Says the guy whose name is a feeling" I said with sarcasm.

"Don't fight" scolded us Watari. "Here" he told me "get him in your bed so he can rest. I need to check something with Roger"

"Oh, okay" I said.

I took Saul in my arms but he sure was heavy.

"he... - he's heavy" I said breathless.

"Give him here" said Matt putting his arms around the child.

"Careful not to wake him up" I said to him.

"Aye" he said/

I could see Mello angry with the fact the Matt helped me carry the boy to my room, but I was glad someone _did _help me. As I looked around I saw that L already vanished and Near did the same. Those two were so much alike. Though one was white while the other one was black...like night and day.

Near and Mello were both in line to became L, in case... well in case something happens with L.

So Mello really hated Near, but honestly I think it was more like a facade.

I lead the way to my room, while Matt was caring the little child.

"He looks so happy" I tought outloud.

"Well, he's sleeping" said Matt.

"I see that, idiot" I told him. "I'm happy that he doesn't have nightmares. Like most of the

kids here do when they come."

"Did you?" he asked me.

We were in front of my room and I opened the door and gestured Matt to go put him on my bed.

"Yeah, for a while" I didn't want to give more details about my past, even though Matt is someone who I trust, but I don't feel comfy talking about it.

He went to sit on the couch while I took the chocolate box L gave me in order to give some to Matt since he helped me carry Saul to bed.

"Here, have some" I told him. "He sure is heavy"

"Yeah" he said weary while taking a chocolate. "He brought them?"

And by _he _I knew he was referring to L so I nodded.

I took some chocolate too and I just stood there watching Saul sleep.

"I wonder how he will react when he will wake up" said Matt.

"You care to stay and see?" I asked.

Matt looked at me and said "Okay, I don't have anything to do anyway"

There was a knock on the door.

I wanted to yell "come in" and I remembered the sleeping kid so I went to open the door.

"Oh, Near"

He looked at me while he was playing with his hair, a habbit he started having for a time now, while in the other hand he had a robot."L asked me to tell him if he is awaken."

"Please come in" I said shoving him into my room. "You'll have to stay and see him wake up."

"Watari mentioned he will be awake soon" said Near entering the room.

Even though me and Near we were same age, I still felt like he was smaller than me.

Maybe because he was spending a lot of time with his toys.

"Hi Near" said Matt getting some sort of game console out of hise pocket.

Near nodded in response and went to play next to the window. I took the chocolate box and I gave him some.

"Here, you need to taste this. It is so so good!" I said smiling. "I need to ask L where did he got those from."

He looked at me and said "Switzerland". He took a chocolate and devoured it in an instant.

"How do you know?" I asked him surprised.

"He told me earlier that he went to Switzerland" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well then, when I'll grow up I'll go visit Switzerland and eat lots and lots of sweets" I said to them. "And you 3 will come with me" I said imagining a future where we are all in expensive hotels and eating sweets all night long. And in the day we'll go visiting since Switzerland has all those beautiful mountains and places.

There was another knock on the door and Mello entered without my response.

"Oy, here you were" Mello told Matt. Totally not seeing Near in the room.

"Hey Mello, want some chocolate?" I asked giving him some.

The box L gave me was pretty big and there was still half of it. Unfortunately, not for too long.

I went to sit on the bed and Mello understood that he can go sit on the couch.

"He is cute" I said to them."Don't you think guys?"

"Yeah, whatever" said Mello. "Though he looks like someone we know" he said to Matt. They look at me and then at each other and started laughing. Not too loud, though.

"Oh, Mello" I said ignoring the previous comment he made, because mostly I didn't get what he just said "where is the resemblance of Saul with a monkey?"

"Dunno" he said.

"Wait, what?!" I asked him wondering about what he was thinking.

"I just said it. It was the first animal to come up in my mind." he said

"That was mostly because you act like one!" I replied.

"I'm not!" he said angry and his voice was pretty high.

I heard some movement next to me and I saw that Saul was waking up.

"You idiot!" I told Mello. "You woke him up. Near, go tell Watari" I said.

"Near?" said Mello. "He is HERE?!"

"He was here before you got in" Matt said to Mello.

Near got up and went outside to search for Watari.

Saul woke up, opened his eyes and looked at us. He didn't start crying and I thank heavens for it otherwise I would have panicked. I manage to take care of the kids around here, but I'm not Alesia who is like a mother to most of kids here.

"Hello sweetie" I told him giving him a hand to sit up.

He looked around with those pretty green eyes and watched me while he blinked a few times to make the feeling of the dream go away. Then finally, he saw me. Then looked around and saw the boys.

He was confused and he seemed like he wanted to cry seeing so many strangers , but I smiled at him and I hoped he will not cry. Yet, he seemed to pout his lips like he was really _going_ to.

Matt took a chocolate and came our way to give it to Saul.

"Here" he said. "It is good and you really need to taste it".

He looked confused at Matt and the chocolate and I said

"Maybe he doesn't understand English?"

Mello said something in Russian, but the kid still didn't understood. Matt tried something in German, while taking his hand and gave him the chocolate.

And having a child's instinct he put it in his mouth and started eating it.

He apparently hasn't tasted chocolate in a while or I might say forever, but he sure was stunned by the taste.

"Altro" said Saul. (=one more)

"Hm? What he said?" asked Mello.

"I'm not sure but I think he asked for another one" I said not sure of my knowledge in Italian. I just knew some words from my piano lessons.

Mello came with the box and gave Saul another piece of chocolate.

Saul took the piece happily and he smiled at us saying "Grazie" (=Thank you)

"Oh, he has manners" I said "Unlike _some, _herein my room"

I didn't look Mello's way but I'm pretty sure he wanted to yell at me.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted him. Watari came in followed by L and, let me surprise you, Near. He didn't usually come in my room, but this day, oh yeah, everyone I knew well in this house was here.

Saul smiled when he saw Watari, mostly because Watari had that kind personality with a warming smile he always gave us. And because of it people tend to trust him. And probably he already saw Wammy earlier.

L began talking in a language that I was pretty so sure it was Italian. I didn't know Italian but I became motivated to learn it so I could talk to Saul. And he would understand me. But I think Wammy will have someone to teach him English since English was the common language here.

It was the language that everyone knew. And even the new ones knew English.

While L was talking, Saul brought his attention to L since it was something he would finally understand.

Wammy looked my way and told me "Skye, can he stay in room with you for a few days until we decorate a new room?"

"Sure" I said agreeing the next second. "Having such a cutie around will be sure nice. But when will his room be decorated will he stay alone?" I asked Wammy.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied Wammy. " You are the only one who doesn't have a room mate." he said to me.

"But she's a girl!" said Mello.

"No shit. Sherlock" replied Matt still playing his game.

"Then, would you care to take care of him in Skye's place?" asked L finishing the talk with Saul.

"Hell no!" said Mello.

"Oy, watch your language!" I scolded him.

"Then he shall stay here until his room is ready" stated Wammy. "I'm sure the boys here will give you a hand" he added watching Mello and Matt.

"Well – uh" started Mello "I – I have so-something to do. Come Matt" he said taking Matt by his hand and dragging him out.

"Not so fast!" I yelled at them but they were already out.

"Don't worry" L said. "I'll make sure they'll help."

"Thank you" I said.

L said something to the child and he got down from the bed and took his hand. L flinched, but Saul didn't notice that.

There is an unwritten rule that no one touched L. Well, I don't care about that rule. We are humans and we have feelings. And everytime I hug someone they usually feel better. So why not?

"Where are you going?" I asked them because they were leaving.

"To give him something to eat" said L.

"I'll come and make sure he eats _food _and not cakes and gummy bears"

Watari laughed and followed us outside.

AN Hey guys!

Did you liked the begining of the story? I loved it! Don't worry, I don't plan on killing my newborn characters XD. It just felt epic to put it that way LOL

Let me know if you like it so far. I would introduce a few more characters, but I'll try to keep it easy to understand since having too many characters can be a mess. Especially when they are my characters.

Any kind of suggestion is ready welcomed!

Thanks for reading so far :D

Also, thanks to my friens, in rl, who corrected the grammar mistakes :D V, your a good friend!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

B is actually BeyondBirthday. Thank you AliceLexiMonroe for betareading this chapter! You guys need to check her story.

I listened to Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons(for the chapter) and Black Out by Various Artists (for the after dinner scene) while I wrote this chapter. Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 2 – Busted and Blood-Pressure**

I still remember all the details from the day Saul came. The party thrown when everyone saw L coming home. The cakes. And of course, _the fight. _And the after dinner incident. But I'll get to that soon. So let's just go and see what happens next.

L went with Saul to the kitchen, and Watari went to some other place, informing us he will come later to have dinner.

Near walked beside me and as always he was keeping quiet. But I could see that, in his quiet way, he was happy to see L.

Living for years with the kids in Wammy's House I started to understand almost everyone in here. And not Near nor L weren't exception.

"Skye!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and I saw Alessia. She is a bigger sister to me and most the kids here see her as a mother figure. She is tall, has straight brown hair, with deep blue eyes. She is 18 and she works on small cases, from the basement. I never went there, but I will sure take my chance to visit the room where a lot of kidnaps, hostage cases were solved by none other than her. And sometimes by L too. Being second oldest, after L, they grew up along. But they don't get along.

"Oh, Alessia! You finished your classes?"

"Well, yeah, the kids were amazed about electrons and holes."

"Did they ask the question?"

"Yes, they did" she said giggling.

And by question we meant the question of when an electron moves to another layer, they leave behind them a _hole _ that has weight. And saying "The weight of the hole is -" sounds pretty stupid. But not in Physics.

I noticed that Near already took his leave. Well, he does that usually.

"L is home... And he brought someone new here" I said to her.

"Someone new?"

"Yes, a boy. 3 years old. Saul. And he is cute. He speaks only Italian"

"Italian? Hmm I bet his Italian accent in English will sound awesome"

"Yes, I guess. I wish I can talk to him. I don't know Italian beside some words from my piano lessons" I told her while going downstairs for the kitchen. "I plan on staying up tonight and learn the language. It can't be that hard, right?"

"Well, cheer up. He is small and he can learn fast English. And Italian is pretty simple. Beside, you're not some bloody insomniac we know" she said and we both laughed at this one.

In the mean time we arrived in the kitchen where apparently only L and Saul were. And guess what: L was trying to make the kid eat _sugar. _ A full _spoon_ of it.

"L!" said Alessia terrified. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hm, it's nice to meet you to, Alessia" said L. "I'm feeding him?" he asked innocently.

"L, except for the fact that you are a genius,"I started, "you are a _moron_."

Alessia went for the fridge but Miss Waterproof, our chef cook, entered the kitchen confused.

Miss Waterproof is an old single lady, who forces us to eat normal food, and she totally hates L for his odd habits. She is, uhm fat, and she has a sever personality. I have a bet with Alessia: that she is after Watari, but the poor old man is always away with L. And I guess that gives her a new motif to hate L.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked angry. "L get out of my kitchen!"

"Excuse me" said L heading to the door. I followed him without question. I didn't approve to much of her and she hated me for being friend with L. So the rules of "get out of my kitchen" applies to me too.

"Hello, Miss Waterproof" said Alessia. "We are looking to give something to eat to Saul."

The moment Miss Waterproof saw Saul, all the negative feelings melted away.

_Now that was fast_ I thought giggling. But I was glad to get away from her. She sure is scary.

"She is a devil" I heard L mutter to himself.

"She raised us, you know. " I said laughing. But we were interrupted. Because, George, a 12 years old, decided to scare the shit out of us.

"L is home!"

"Oh, Lord , please no" L said to himself.

"Busted" I said to L laughing.

In the next minute the hall was full of all its residents.

I left before it got too crowdy. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone in this house, but having a different major than the others here, I tend to be by myself. I like to spend time with Near, since he is quiet. But I usually love spend time with Matt and Mello because they make me laugh. So the four of us usually spend time together.

Beside, I wanted to go to my room and take a cardigan. I was wearing dark jeans with a turquoise tshirt and I was starting to feel cold.

The mansion we lived on was from 18th century and all the dorms were upstairs. Downstairs were the kitchen, the hall, the huge living room, our classes and a play-room.

Everyone at Wammy's House was in a class. Well, I was an exception. I was the only one who wanted to became a doctor, so my classes were a bit different and I study most by myself. Wammy got some teachers to guide my studies.

I was taking some classes along with others, that I needed, but I skipped some such as Greek History and Philosophy and so on. I went only to something relevant that might help me becoming a detective. But like I said, medicine was my major field of study.

I went upstairs, got a cardigan and outside my door I met Near, who apparently was in his room, and was making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Near, do you want to go eat some pudding?"

I wanted to tell him that he _dissapeared _ a while ago, but that was an obvious statement so I skipped it.

"Yes. I want a vanilla one"

"Well, I prefer a blueberry one. Or a strawberry one. I hope we can manage to skip the food. I don't want to have to hear that devil woman's speech over our preferences. "

Maybe you can remember that I said eating lots of sweets isn't healthy. Well, I, uhm, break that rule too. But L doesn't need to know that.

As you can see Near is a quiet guy. He doesn't speak much and I hang out with him mostly because we are the same age and he is more grown-up than most the kids here.

As we were at the stairs, Mello and Matt were making their way to the kitchen. It was almost dinner time and all the kids were already partying for L's return.

"Oh, look who is here!" said Mello. "It's Near the Skye!"

And he, along with Matt started laughing.

"Shut up, M&M's " I told them while I went my way.

"Already fighting?" said a voice behind us. I turned around and I say B. That guys was weird and not in a nice way. Like Near was. Beyond was creepy. He had the scariest smile ever.

Most of the time he was muttering to himself. He always looked at us like he knew something we didn't knew. And that was amusing to him.

The empty stare of his eyes creeped me out. I was glad that I wasn't alone.

"Hi Bee" said Mello.

"It's Beyond!" said Beyond harshly.

"Be-Beyond" corrected himself Mello.

Not even the four of us dared to upset him. So I tried to chill the things out

"Hey, Beyond. You want to go have some dinner?"

He looked at me and said something to himself, then looked at Mello and Matt, amused. And then he ignored me going back from where he came.

The four of us were speechless and we didn't move an inch. Honestly he scared us. And I felt so drown I couldn't say anything.

"Did he just ignore you?" asked Matt trying to make us feel better.

"Yeah" I replied. "I think he just did"

By laughing we were getting back to our senses and we made our way downstairs were everyone was throwing a party for L.

"That guy is creepy!" said Mello. "I don't like him"

"Me neither" I told them. "whenever I see him I feel like he wants to torture me until I die. And every time I speak to him I feel like all the happiness is gone from the world. We should name him Dementor."

"Agree" added Matt.

"Why don't we just give him a lesson?" asked Mello.

"Because he is 10 years older than us" came the cheeky response of Near. "Even if we outnumber him he still is best than us. And beside, all of you are scarred of him"

"Yeah, like you are not" said Matt.

Near just ignored Matt the rest of the way.

I creaked the door open and I saw that all the kids were already sitting at the table. But the shouts were too much to bear so I pushed Matt first and I entered after him.

Everyone was speechless beside two persons.

"This is FOOD!" said miss Waterproof.

"Well, yes that is one food. Actually is chicken soup" said L disgusted.

"It's much better than some bloody sugar! It's healthier. And sit proper at the table!"

"Thank you, but I prefer my dessert. As I keep saying, this my normal position." said L annoyed.

"Did I miss something?" said Mello grinning.

We made our way quietly towards our usual place at the table.

My chair was next to Near and Matt. Mello was on the other side of Matt's. It was always like this since we got here.

"Boy, does she needs a hobby" said Matt.

"I will not tolerate this!" said the devil woman.

"Yes, please, go on" said L.

"You will eat this chicken soup" she continued.

"No, I won't" said L. "It has a terrible taste. It's not supposed to exist in this world"

"This is healthy! You will not get any dessert if you don't eat something proper!"

At this threat L's face grew dark.

I mean, poor guy, I could understand him. Not being able to eat sweets? Dear Lord, that is hell for everyone here. Well everyone except George and Linda. They love healthy food. And they hate sweets.

No offense, but usually they eat our share of food. And I was glad to be friend with the two of them.

I put some pudding in my plate and I was sure I could skip the food part. I mean, miss Waterproof _was _ having an _important chat _with L.

"Thanks L!" I said on a low voice, but Near and Matt heard me.

They were struggling not to laugh outloud, otherwise miss Waterproof will kill us if she sees our perception of _food_.

"Oh, darlings" came Watari in the room "What is happening?"

"L teaches the kids in here to eat unhealthy food. He just wants sweets. He sits unproperly. I will not tolerate such behaviour"

"Dear, dear" said Watari. "Let me handle this. Go rest, it's late"

She looked confused at Watari, and then left.

"Thank Lord, Watari" said L relived to see her leaving.

"L, please" said Watari "the kids look up to you."

"No" said L stubbornly "I refuse to eat such disgusting food."

And that was the end of it. Apparently L's words were final.

After dinner we went to our rooms. Alessia took care of Saul, who, felt asleep while L's chat with Watari.

She handed him to me and left for her room.

L carried Saul to my room and placed him on the bed.

"Thank you, L" I muttered to him before he left. I knew it wasn't that late, but I felt so tired and I went to take a shower. I planed on getting to sleep, but I decided to study instead.

I barely finished with my shower, I put on a dark shirt and some sweatpants when I heard a knock on the door.

I went to open it and Matt was on my door soaking wet. Most of the lights in the mansion were turned off, so it was pretty dark outside my room.

"What is happening?" I hissed, letting him come in.

"Someone pranked me. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Mello."

I went to grab a clean towel from my wardrobe and handed it to M.

"This is the third time happening and on the firsts two M. gave me his word that he didn't pranked me."

"Wait, where is he?"

"I don't know. He was behind me, when we came upstairs."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I'm confused." he said putting his hand on his head.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No, cold water hit my head." he said on the same tone.

"Wait here and make sure not to wake Saul" I said to him before opening the door and getting out.

I looked around to see the trace of water that Matt left. I started to follow the path when Matt came outside.

"Let's go look for Mello" he said still having my towel on his shoulders.

"Okay, that was the plan. But we can't leave Saul alone. If he wakes up and sees that no one's around he will cry. Wait. I'll go ask Near to look after him."

I went to the door on the left of mine and I knocked. I had a special knock on the door: it was like a 4 times beat, but missing the 3rd one. That way Near knew it was me.

"Yes?" he opened the door.

"Can you come and watch Saul for a few minutes?"

"Hm, yes" he said, not asking me too much.

He came outside of his room, watched Matt and then asked:

"What happened?"

"I was pranked and I'm sure it wasn't Mello."

"Why is that?"

"Because, if it was him he will be laughing his ass off until now."

"Yes, you are right" said Near.

I felt like something was wrong. And when Matt said it out loud I was sure that it wasn't Mello who pranked Matt.

"I last talked to him on the stairs" said Matt.

"I'll come." said Near

"But Saul -" I said

"Don't worry. He will not wake up until morning" said Near.

I trusted him for his word and we went downstairs when Near noticed something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"There's … there's some-" and he looked up. His faces showed terror and I looked up instantly.

And the view, that was something scary.

Mello who was blacked out. He was hanging upside down, with a rope. The mansion was big, so the stairs room had 7 meters(23 feets).

"Mello!" Matt shouted.

"Oh my Lord! Get him down! Fast!" I said to Near.

He looked around and saw that the rope was tied to the railing from upstairs.

I can't understand how we managed not to see the rope that evening. I knew it was dark, but Heaven's knows for how long Mello was standing there. And how much he can handle.

"I'll go untie that rope" said Near going upstairs. "Matt, make sure to get him down safely. I'll try my best not to drop him" he said.

"I'll come help" I said to Near.

We managed to get up in the next second, untie the rope and slowly getting Mello down. He wasn't that heavy, but neither of us were, so working together it was easier.

The moment Matt had Mello in his arms I had looked at Near and he nodded. He went to search for Watari and L while I went downstairs to check on Mello.

His face was reddish-purple and he was still blacked out.

"His blood pressure is too high" I said to Matt.

"What happened?" Watari asked us while he came to check on Mello.

"I think someone tried to harm Matt and Mello" I said to them.

"Harm? Perhaps killing! And why would anyone try to kill someone in this house?" asked George, who apparently just came. "OMG! is that Mello? Is he – is he dead?" he asked.

"No, he is not." I assured him.

Watari took Mello in his arms, while told Matt to call the doctor of Wammy's house. He was 15 minutes away, but in those 15 minutes bad things can happen. The doctor gave me some instructions to follow until he came.

"George" said Watari, "Please go check on Saul, who is in Skye's room."

Without a word, George left.  
We headed toward the living room and waited for the doctor to come.  
We were thinking all the events that happened that day.

"We all know who is capable of this" said Near breaking the silence.

"It's him... It's Bee" Matt said. "You remember our meeting today?"

"Yes, he was amused of something" I recalled while checking Mello's pulse.

L became mad and he ran to the room of the _culprit. _Near and Matt followed him just in case he needed help.

"I never thought he will try something like this" I said to Watari.

"Neither did I" he replied dissapointed. He was dissapointed that one of his special children harmed another one.

Mello started to get back to his senses.

"Hey, don't move" I said to him while I tried to pin him down.

"Aish, my head." He said after trying to get up.

"Can you remember what happened?" I asked.

"I- uh- I had dinner. And then I was going upstairs with Matt. He – he was in front of me" he said.

"Anything else?"

"Uhm, no" he said. "Aish, my head hurts!"

"Mello!" came Matt in the room and went to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry!"

"He is gone" said L interrupting Matt. Near followed him inside.

"What do you mean by _gone_?" I asked him.

"He left in a hurry. Probably he realized we found out."

"Why did he tried to hurt Mello? And Matt?" I asked him.

"All we know is that he didn't try to kill them. He was just doing some experiments" said L.

"If he really wanted to kill them, they would have been already dead" replied Near in a similar way to L's.

We heard a car and Near went to open the door for the doctor to come.

"Good evening" he said entering the room. The doctor here was a old man, in his 40s, a kind man, with a warm personality, just as Watari's.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" said Watari.

"I do everything I can." he said softly.

He got his bag, checked on Mello, whom I ordered to stay still. And after his attempt to stand up, he listened to me.

George came quietly in the door frame and watched the scene.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"We was blacked out hanging upside down" I replied him. I was having faster reactions than everyone in the room and I was first to reply. "We don't know for how long. Perhaps 10 minutes. Or 15."

"It could have been worse" he said. After a pause he added "Young man, you need to rest and take it easy for a few days. I will prescribe some meds to help you get back on track."

"Thank you, Sir Mitchell" said Watari to the man.

"I'll come check daily for you for a while. Then weekly."

Watari left with L and with Sir Mitchell. Watari took George with them in their way out.  
So in the room were the four of us. Matt helped Mello stand up, because he still felt dizzy.

"Mello" I said "I'm sorry for taking so long to find you"

"I'm fine" he said cheeky.

"I know, you doofus." and I went to hug him.

I felt so relieved to see him well and fine. I cared about the children in this house and I couldn't stand them being hurt.

I let Matt help him get to their room. Near and I followed them quietly.

Once we got upstairs, our rooms were next to each other so I wished them 'Good Night' and I went to my room to get some sleep. I know I said that I was going to study Italian tonight, but after the events this night I wasn't sure I could focus on something else beside Bee's actions towards the children living in this house.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ugly? I don't think so

**Chapter 3 – Ugly? I don't think so**

I listened to Human-by Christina Perri while writing this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but I actually had a writer's block.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. My beta isn't available for checking this chapter, but I've been reading this one for 7 times. I guess I'm good, right?

Thank you for your support!

* * *

That night, B had run away. We don't know where, but probably L is watching over him.

I haven't heard about him ever I was happy that we was somewhere far away from us

As years passed by Saul grew up. And so did we. L was less and less home. So I was most of my time with the boys: Near, Matt, Saul and Mello. The other kids were kind of distant with us.

Yet I did get along with everyone.

After B ran away, Saul moved in B's room with B's room mate, Kyle, a nice, kind and caring guy who took great care of Saul and helped him when no one was around. But Saul really did spend a lot of time with me and the guys.

I remember that we went to a park, on a weekend, me and Saul. So Matt, Mello and Near came with us too. I don't know how they managed to come with us, but I was happy to spend precious time with them. I knew there will be a time when everyone will take different paths and probably never met. So I tried to make them get along with each other.

It was on that day, when I learned that people thought Saul was my little brother. He has the same eye color, same hair color and the only differences are the length of hair, and the age. He is like a boyish younger version of me.

But, he usually spends time playing video-games with the redhead Matt.

Oh, and Matt, when did I got so obsessed with him? Well, I guess it was about that time.

* * *

**2003 – Skye,Near(15) Saul(9) M&M's(16)**

As I woke up that morning I prepared myself for school. Believe me or not, I was almost finishing my medical studies so Watari suggested that I start taking the classes that the other kids are taking.

I had a nightmare, again. So I had this bad feeling, and it was bugging me. I felt so drowned and depressed. But I just thought it was something temporarely and I tried my best to ignore that feeling.

I went to bathroom to wash my face. I took a simple black dress, which was just a bit higher of knees. I put a necklace with a musical note, tied my curly hair in a messy bun with a blue ribbon around it, and some blue sneakers.

Because the dress was wide, I took some black short shorts under the dress. They were special to be wear under a dress.

I do that because I don't want to_ impress _anyone who stays downstairs and watch me come from upstairs. I remember there was this girl, who had a short wide skirt, and God bless her, she was wearing polka dot pink underwear and I was like: "OMG! Slap me twice and call me Superman – I will never ever wear a wide skirt/dress without short shorts under it!"

I checked my simple, comfy outfit in the mirror and I went to grab something to eat.

Me and the guys usually went later to eat. Like I said before, people tend to be mean to them just because they are better. And me? I'm having a different major_ and _I spend a lot of time with them. So that makes me a part of them. Beside, we tend to not like crowds.

I opened the door and went downstairs towards the kitchen. It was an just half an hour before first class so many kids have already eat. There were my guys only.

I've observed that they grew used to wear the same clothes. Mello had that obsession for leather, while Matt for strips. And poor Near, he had that white pyjamas_ all the time._ And this is something that needs to be changed. But I wasn't in the mood today to tell them about it. So I just remembered to do that later.

"Good morning!" I said yawning.  
"Morning..." replied Matt half asleep on the table.

Mello and Near greeted me.

As went to grab something from the fridge, a cheerful Saul entered the kitchen. And his energy has grew onus too.

"Good Morning!" said the 9 years old Saul.  
"Hello, sweetie" I said to him. I took some fruits, and milk to make a fruit milkshake.

I prepared 5 glasses since the guys started to like my milkshake. Also I put some bread on the toast. After 15 minutes passed, the breakfast was ready.

I put on the table the drinks and started eating in silence. This was the most healthiest food they ever eat and I wasn't going to say something. Even L, when he was home, started drinking milkshake.

"Thank you! I love this one! Is so much better than Water's simple milk" said Saul cheering us up.  
"Dude, where is all that energy coming from?" asked Matt half asleep.  
"_Dude_" I told him "unlike the rest of us, he's having 8+ hours of sleep."  
"Ugh, I guess you are right." Matt said yawning.  
"What classes we have today?" I asked them trying to make some conversation.  
"Ancient History with that old hag" said Mello with bitter. "Then Calculus and Business"  
"God,_ no_!"started Matt to plead.  
"It will be _fun_" I said with sarcasm.  
"Hopefully" said Near "The teacher will give us some space."  
"What about you, Saul?" I asked the younger me.  
"Um, some Chemistry and Drawings lesson."  
"We better hurry up" I said. "Classes start in 5 minutes" and I leaved them. It was Mello's turn to wash the _dishes_ that we used for our breakfast.

The rest of us went our way and then go to class.

I was in class with Near, Matt, Mello, George and a few others. George was a nice guy, but the other's were kind of mean towards us. Most of the time, we just ignored them.

And today was supposed to be no different. The bad feeling from the moment I woke still haven't left me.  
As I got in the class, everyone was inside, waiting for the teacher.  
I went to sit next to Near while Matt and Mello were sitting behind us.

"Good morning children" said the teacher.

Most of us replied with a "Good Morning" and so on the boring class started.

Then something happened. Near shifted in his chair, and apparently the chair had some _problem _and Near fell down.

Then one of the guys from the class, Myke(17), started laughing and said "You're so ugly, the chair couldn't stand you!" and so the others got into his _prank_. They were _very_ amused.

Well, I wasn't. Near got hurt and I wasn't going to let this just go by. After the incident with Bee, I promised to never let anyone hurt any of them.

"Ugly? " I started. "Have you ever looked in a mirror before? Near is so much better than you!"

Near got to his feet and I heard him saying a "ignore him"

"I think the mirror was so disgusted that it broke itself" Matt said behind us. I, along with Matt and Mello started laughing.

"How dare you?!" said Mike.

Near ignore him and said "Teacher, I'm going take another chair" and then just left before she could answer.

"Gee, he just escaped _that_ easy "said Matt dissapointed, laying on his desk, that he was stuck in class.

I started to wonder if Near got injured, but I couldn't just get out of class an check on him, right?  
The teacher went back to her mumbling.  
Thanks to heavens, Roger knocked on the door and asked for me.  
Apparently, I was the doctor in here. Since I was finishing my medical studies.

"Teacher, excuse me. I need Skye for a few moments" he said.  
"Yes, of course" replied the old lady.

I got up and went outside.

"Thank you Skye" said Roger.  
"What is the problem?"  
"Near injured his left hand. Can you go check on him?"  
"He did fell earlier in this class. I was wondering if he got injured. Where is he?"  
"I've seen him going that way. He didn't want your help"  
"Yes, I know. Thank you, Roger. I'll come back later and tell you if he's okay."  
"Yes, sure" said the old man. "Thank you"  
"Bye" I said to him.

I went to search for Near and I started opening random doors to look for him. Finally, I found him in the Playing room. He was sitting on the floor and solving some white puzzle.

"Hey Near, I thought you were going to come back in class"  
"I said I was going to take a chair. I didn't mention where I was going to take it to."

I laughed and said "Smart words"

He looked at me smiling.

"Anyway, let me check your hand" I said as I went to sit next to him. I took his left hand in mine and at first he hesitated.

"Stay still"

I looked at his wrist and saw it was strained.  
_I need to get his mind focused on something else. I need to twist his hand so he wrist goes back to it's normal position. And that is _very _painful._

"Near, can you tell me if today's a happy number?"  
"S-sure, why?"  
"Please, can you do so?"  
"Yes. Today's 3rd March 2003.. That means 31"

He started making some mental calculation and while I was _inspecting_ his hand I took it and twisted it to put it back in place.

He struggled not to say anything, and looked up at me with his breath cut " It - is - a - _happy_ number"  
"Sorry, it was strained and I needed to put it back in place. Otherwise it would have got worse"  
"Here you were!" came M&M's.  
"What are you two doing?" I asked confused.  
"Mello decided that she was boring and sit up and got out. And I didn't want to be left behind so I said _My people need me_ and left."  
"Wait, you really did say that? Haha, you guys are funny" I laughed "I bet she hates us now. Anyway, go grab some ice from Waterproof. Tell her it is for a sprained wrist." I told Matt.

Mello wasn't welcomed to the kitchen either, so poor Matt had to meet that devil woman.

"Mello, go bring the white box on my room. It's next to the door."

Near stopped in his puzzle solving and I was sitting next to him. After a few moments we heard _her _ voice:  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU DON'T HAVE CLASSES TO GO TO?"  
There were a few moments pause and she continued "TAKE IT AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

In a few moments, Mello come with the box, while in the other hand he had some chocolate.  
"Where did you got that from?" I asked him. He just shruged and watched me and Near from afar.  
I took the box and pull out some bandages.

"That. Woman. Is. a. Devil!" came Matt very pale.  
"Yes, we _heard_" said Mello.

I wrapped up the ice in the bandages and put them on Near's wrist.

"You need to keep them here" I told him.  
He wanted to ignore me, but my death glare made him listen and obey.  
"For how long?"  
"For as long as I say. We are not going back to class so we can just sit here and wait for the next one. Now, come sit on the couch. It's comfortable than the floor."  
"I'm going to pay them back" I said to the guys. "The pranks can not go on like this until we leave this house."

This wasn't the first time they got us pranked. And I was starting to bottle the things up.  
"He doesn't know who he goes against. We _are _the smartest kids in here, and we knew so much better than him"  
"Just let him be" said Near "It is just a small prank."  
"Let him be?!" I turned around face him. "What if he does the same thing Bee did? What if this _small _prank gets bigger and he tries to kill any of you? How am I supposed to live with that?!" I was feeling very depressed just thinking at this.

I tried to control my emotions and Matt said some reasuring words.  
"That is not going to happen. Ever."  
"Yes, promise" said Mello.  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked them. But then I decided to trust them. I need to trust them on this one. "you know what? Hold on to that promise. I'll remember it."

After a brief silence I said smirking "Guys, I'm going to kick your asses"

They looked very confused.

"Why do you have the same clothes every single day?"  
"It is awesome!"  
"Who cares? They are clothes"  
"It's bothersome to keep changing them"  
"Yeah, and this way no one dresses like us."  
"Beside -"

I interrupted their little conference "Beside- what? You don't mean to tell me that you don't shower. And that you basically start to stink." I took a deep breath and continued "Near, I'll drop by every morning and night to make sure you change your clothes. I don't care that you wear those as you sleep. M&M's you should be fine by choosing your own clothes. But I'll check on you two too."

"Come on!" said Matt dramatically. "You're joking."  
"NO, am not! I can't stand see you wearing the same clothes for forever!"  
"B-But-"  
"No butt's" I told them.  
"Oh" came the snarky remark of Mello's. "Wanna touch mine?"  
I had a little blush on my face but before I could say something, Matt already hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?" said Mello upset.  
"Don't talk like that to her" Matt stated matter of factly.  
"Thanks Matt. Like I said, Mello you have no manners."  
"Me? Pff" he said.

I gave him a death glare and he shut up gulping.

"Anyway, we still got more than half an hour before the next class" said Matt bored.

Near went to play with his puzzles, only with one hand.

"Don't -" I was interrupted  
"Oh, here you were children" said Roger. "I've searched for you. I heard you did a fuss in your class."  
"It is not like we meant it" said Matt innocently.  
"Yeah, says the guy with my-people-need-me syndrome" I mocked him. "I still can't believe you said that"  
"How are you Near?" said Roger.  
"I'm fine" said Near not looking up.  
"Actually" I said "he has a sprinkled wrist. I put it back in place – sorry Near – and now I put some cold ice to stop it from getting swollen."  
"Y-You put it back in place?!" said Mello terrified.  
"Don't interrupt me!" I said turning to him. "Yes, it was painful, if that is what you asked."

Mello looked with pity towards Near. I guess it was the only time he ever felt that way towards Near.

"He will need to take care for that wrist for a few days" I continued. "But everything is just fine."  
"Ah, it's good to hear" said Roger. "You are not going back to class?"  
"No - No way in hell – Nope" came our responses.  
"Oh, okay. I'll be leaving now. I'll go with miss Waterproof to buy some supplies."  
"Thank you, Roger" I said to him.  
"No problems, dear." and he left the way he came.  
"Now" I said as silence fell " I want to skip _all _classes today."  
"Same here" said Mello still eating the chocolate.  
"It's more like a calKILLus because a piece of my sanity dies with every equation" said Matt.  
"Poor Saul" said Mello playing along "he has cheMystery"

I laughed at their antics.

"I'm hungry" I said out of the blue.  
"Dude, you eat an hour ago" said Mello amused with a quirking a brow.  
"_Dude" _I replied on the same tone "I'm going to grab something to eat." and I left for the door.  
"I'll tag along" said Matt. And Mello followed.

As I went to the door I saw Near didn't get up.

"Oy, Near, you're coming with us"  
"Do I?" he replied with sarcasm. But still followed.  
"Of course." I said loudly and then muttering to myself "If miss Waterproof is still there, I want to make sure she doesn't get to yell only to _me._"

As we went our way to kitchen, I opened the door slightly to see if anyone was inside. And thank God it was empty.

We tiptoed to the fridge and put out some cake with bananas, strawberry and chocolate.  
Matt took some plates, Mello some spoons while I put pieces of cake on plates. Near wanted to help, but I shooed him away.

"When will L come home?" I asked. "He hasn't come home for the last year."  
"He _has _cases, remember?" said Mello matter-of-fact tone.  
"I hope he is okay" I said.  
I knew it was obvious that L hasn't come home for a while, but I was too worried for him to think about the logic.

"Near, you need to remember" said Matt "the beauty is inside -"

I couldn't believe Matt was so serious and kind enough to say this but how I was wrong as he continued "For example a fridge!"

I chocked we all laughed.  
The door opened slightly and a relieved Saul came inside.

"Whoaa- where is all that relief coming from?" asked Matt.

"I had – uhm – a test. And... I gave some down-to-Earth answers." he said in one breath. "Apparently, they weren't the ones expected."

"What happened?" I asked curious. I gave him some cake on a plate as he took the seat next to Near.

"I thought you had cheMYSTERY" said Mello amused.  
"No, not today. I had Safety and Health care course today. And I totally failed it."  
"How did you managed to do that?" I scowled him.  
"One of the question was_ In the event of fire, what steps would you take?_"  
"And...?" said Matt.  
"_Fuckin' large ones_ was apparently the wrong answer."  
We laughed, Near smiled and rolled his eyes but I still said "Oy watch your language!"  
"Matt says it all the time!" replied Saul.  
"Well, _dear _Matt, we need to have a _talk _ about this one. Later" I said giving him a death glare.

Matt gulped and looked to his side, while whistling.

"I think he will succed in life" said Mello amused.  
"Same goes to you. You guys are almost 18, but poor Saul, he is HALF your age, so please, you will restrain yourself."  
"But why you were so relieved when you came here?" Matt changed the topic.  
"I had an argue with Samantha. She said I was -" he quoted the word with his hands in air "_over-dramatic -_and I told her that I'm not and I gave her a proper example of _over-dramatic._"  
"Amaze me" I said rolling my eyes.

That Samantha was always having a fight with Saul. She always had to go against his words and say the opposite. Even thought Saul was right, or just expressing his feelings. I felt bad for him to had someone to go against every word he said.

"I told her that when an octopus gets stressed out, it _eats itself_ . Now _that _is over-dramatic"  
"They do?" asked Mello laughing.  
"Yeah, is true" I stated laughing. "I guess she said nothing more after this one"

Saul noded, laughing.

"Saul, you are a worthy heir to our group" said Matt proud.  
"Heir? Really" I face-palmed.

* * *

As I watched them having fun, I was glad that they got along. If we don't take care of each other, who will? L was and is alone all this time. God bless Watari, for he would be his help. But I doubt L ever laughed out his heart. Beside when he was with us. I started to make him to open to us. Since we were the top. But he was trying his best to befriend us.

* * *

That day we went back to classes and got the day through. It was boring and tiresome, but I was glad to go back to my room. I spend time reading some medical books before I went to check the clothes on guys. And make sure they did _change _them.

I started with Near's room, since he was next to me and I was astuned to see a huge wardrobe with _only white pyjamas_. And I thought _ I _was the weird one. As for Mello, he managed to get some chocolate pyjamas on. I remember that I talked to Matt that night. Mello gave us a meaningful look, which I ignored.

I went with him to the library since it was pretty late and I wanted a small talk with him, without being bothered.

"Matt, please" I said "You influence Saul too much."  
"Eh? Is not my fault" he replied innocently.  
"It is! He looks up to you! You keep on swearing in front of him. And I will tolerate this no more."  
"Yeah, what you can do about it? I didn't asked him to"  
"Matt" I said darkly "don't push my buttons."  
"Okay – okay" he said putting up his hands. "Got it. Anything else?"  
"No- Yes. _Your _clothes. Don't think I won't check on you either, just because -"I wanted to say _I start to like you _but then I was amazed by my thoughts so I decided to deal with them after the talk.

"Just because...?" he said.  
"Just because you are a redhead" I said out of the blue.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Ugh, never mind" I said to him  
"You act so weird because is it _that _time of the mo-" he said

I blushed and I quickly said "Don't you dare Matt!" I turned on my heels and went straight to my room.

I was so flabbergasted that I almost said to Matt that I liked him._ I mean do I like him? Why did I wanted to tell him that? Is it for real? I've seen that he stopped on making mean jokes to me. When he kicked Mello for being a pervert towards me, I felt good. I felt safe. Even thought Mello means me no harm. _

_Well, I have many reasons to fall for him. But is it right? Is it okay for me to love someone? Wait, love is a bit too far for now. But like is acceptable._

_Matt is caring, and smart. He supports me and understands me. He helped me with Saul. He is handsome and - stop! This is going too far. If I continue to think like this, I will _not _be able to watch him in the eyes._

_Gosh, I think it really is that time of the month. Which reminds me, how did he thought of it? I was sure he slept trought _all _the Biology classes._

* * *

We were so childish at that time. And we had so much fun. We were young, stupid and naïve. I think those were the last moments of our happy times. Before all this started. I keep thinking that if I could do anything to change how the life rolled in front of us, I guess I would even sold my soul to the Devil only to see them safe and happy.

But we weren't strong enough. We weren't good enough. And we had no experience. We were still training before going out in the world.

L had it hard too going out there by himself. But I'm not the one to talk. I had the guys with me. I had their support. Even thought we weren't physically next to each other, we helped in our own ways.

* * *

Author's Note - I gave some MattxSkye moment! Yay, finaly!


	4. Chapter 4 - Daily Life

_I listened to Standing Still by Buddahead_

* * *

I woke up early since I wasn't able to get too much sleep. Having those thoughts about Matt and being worried about L and us didn't help too much.

Today I had work at a hospital nearby. It was every Tuesday and Wednesday. So I was pretty excited for those special days. Because I had the chance to interact with patients.

It was 7 am and the house was pretty empty. The classes start at half past 8 and usually the kids in here spend more time sleeping.

I took some dark jeans, a plain black tshirt and some sneakers. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and I went downstairs for breakfast. Working at a hospital required wearing a white coat. So my fashion didn't mean too much.  
Even thought I am almost a licensed doctor I am still 15. That means I do have the teenager behaviour like every other young women. That's why I was struggling with my feelings for Matt.

This was the first time I was feeling this way towards someone. Or at least know it. I've read books about being in love and come on, I was rational and I realized that I was starting to fall in love with Matt. I love Near and Mello and Saul too, but Matt is different. My feelings for him are different. Even so, I'm still naïve. And it made me blush to imagine that Matt feels the same way for me.  
Also, seems like impossible. Why would he pick me up? There are so many pretty girls in this house. Maybe he will choose someone from outside and I'll be just … dunno, just here.

I got into the kitchen and I opened the fridge to get make some milkshake, as usual. A normal breakfast was already been made by Miss Waterproof since she knows I leave early. By normal I mean fried eggs, bacon and everything.  
I was grateful for it, even thought I didn't have an appetite today. But my manners made me eat it.  
After I finished my food, I was drinking my milkshake and the doctor that was teaching me arrived to pick me up.

The Wammy's House is outside a small city, so the only way to travel is by car. That means this doctor will give me a ride every work day.

He opened the door.

"Good morning Skye!" he winked.  
"Good morning Sebastian! Want some?" I pointed towards my milkshake.  
"Yes, please."  
"In a second."

I opened the fridge and I pull out all the necessaries. Also, I've started preparing the drinks for the guys too. They will come here right before I leave.

"You know, today there is a surgery. Would you like to take part of it?" asked Sebastian in a british accent.  
"Of course!" I said with the same accent.

Sebastian is a young doctor who is teaching me medical studies at home. My previous doctor, an old lady, had some heart problems and before she died she recommended me this guy. He is 27, brown eyes, dark short hair, charismatic, a good friend, a great doctor and I might say he is handsome. He is always cheerful and sometimes it looks like he is flirting with me, but honestly is just a friendship going on between us. Beside, the age difference is big.

At the hospital, there are nurses and other women doctors that are mean to me just because I'm a good friend with Sebastian. And we spend a lot of time together. After all, he is guiding me through my studies.

"You're not going to ask me what is it all about?" he said after I haven't said anything for a few seconds.

I was about to reply when the door opened and Mello came in.  
There was a row of 'morning' and 'good morning' replies between us. After 3 seconds, as always, a lazy Matt came in.

"Morning~" he said yawning not seeing if there was anyone in the kitchen.  
"Hi Matt"  
"Good morning Matt" said Sebastian.

When he saw Sebastian he suddenly _woke_ up. Even though he _did _wake up a few minutes ago. It was like realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Here" I said putting their drinks on the table. "Near's and Saul's are in the fridge."

I've finished their drinks and I washed the dishes I used since I didn't like to just leave a mess behind me.

"Let's go" said Sebastian "will be late for work"  
"Yes, in a moment. Let me grab a coat. It looks like it is cold outside."  
"I'll go wait in the car."  
"I will be down in few moments. Bye guys! See you later!" I said as I exited to kitchen.  
"Bye!"  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks"

I went to my room and grab a jacket. The weather was usually cold those days. I don't understand why I didn't already took my jacket with me when I went to eat something.

I didn't have a phone to carry with me. Actually, no one here has a phone. Since we are together all the time. If there was a need of me, they can call Sebastian. Beside, I don't have a drive license. And I can't just drive myself home.

I checked myself in the mirror and I went downstairs. At the base of the stairs was Matt with his hands on his pocket. This was something he lately did. Waiting there before I left for work.

"Oh, Matt" I said to him. "What's up?"  
He looked like he wanted to say something then decided to give up "Just take care"  
"As always" I said smiling.

I went outside and the rain started. It wasn't a storm or something, it was just plain rain.

"So what is the surgery all about?" I asked as I got in the car.

* * *

_~time skip~_

It was past 11 pm when the car pulled in front of Wammy's. It was a long day. With an exhausting foot surgery.

I thanked Sebastian for giving me a ride home. He waved a good night and left.

I opened the front door and all the lights were turned off. There was light coming from the kitchen so I went to eat something before going to bed. I was _starving_ and the thought of food make me go straight for kitchen.

I was surprised to see the guys waiting for me.  
There was a half asleep Saul which was adorable. Next was Matt playing a game and Mello was reading. Near was playing with a robot and I was impressed that Near and Mello weren't having a fight or something.

"Oh, hey guys" I said happy.

Saul woke up hearing my voice. He smiled and came to hug me.

"Hello sweetie! How was your day?"  
"Hmm... I guess fine?"  
"I hope you didn't do anything bad today"  
"Uhm, I guess not."  
"Stop guessing. Because it makes me think you did get into trouble." I said ruffling his hair.  
"Neh, he is fine" said Matt.  
"Good, thanks."

There was a plate with food prepared for me. I did eat something while in town, but it wasn't too much. And I was forever grateful for the food.

I grabbed a fork and I eat in silence. I was tired and that explained a lot.

"So what did you do today?" asked Mello.  
"I visited the patients and I did a surgery. Not just me but I did work on it? So I believe I did _it._"  
"Oh, surgery? How was it? What did you do? Did the patient survived?"  
"Come on Mello, you want all the details? And yes, he _did_ survived." I made a brief pause and added "so far" and that was enough to make Mello be afraid of me once more.  
"N-no, just the basics" he said smiling backing away. One day he asked what was it all about and only to piss him off I gave all the unnecessary details. I just need to remind him about that situation and he will just back off.  
"It was on his left foot. The patient had some weird calcium growth that needed to be removed. The surgery was really basics, but it was exhausting."

Near listened to the story and said nothing.

"That sounds disgusting" said Saul.  
"And painful. It was like he was stepping on a nail every step he took." I added.  
"Did he washed his feet before the surgery?" asked Matt making fun of me.

I chocked on my food when he asked me. He can't be that stupid, can he?

But Near replied in my place "Yes, he did. They are not aloud to get surgery until they are perfectly clean".  
"Thank you Near. That is right. At least someone is paying attention at what I say."  
"_Unlike you, jeeerrrrk!_" Matt said on a low voice trying to imitate me.  
"Come on Matt. I'm not on the mood."

Matt gave me a meaningful look that said that-time-of-the-month and I squeeze my eyes and whispered _Exhausted._

"Beside, I'm starving. Let me finish my food."  
"Yeah, yeah, eat it and get fat already" said Mello.

I eyed him and said "Don't push my buttons"

Saul fell asleep on the table. We let him sleep until I was done eating. We haven't said anything since I was eating and the guys were just keeping me company. I was almost done when I felt so so sleepy that I couldn't think I will manage to get to my room until I will colapse somewhere, sleeping.

"I don't know about you, but I'm falling asleep in here" I said to them.  
"Yes, it is late already." said Mello yawning.

I washed the dishes in a minute and we went to our rooms. Matt took a sleeping Saul in his arms and Mello opened the door for them.

The way to our rooms we haven't said anything. We were tired and that impliesc quiet too.

"Near, get some sleep" I told him when we were entering our rooms.  
He rose an eyebrow and I continued "Your dark bags are getting darker."  
"He always has them" said Mello like it is normal.  
"They weren't that dark" I noticed.  
"Pff, yeah, whatever"  
"Dont' _whatever_ me Mello."

Matt already took Saul to his bed and now was next to us. I looked at him. He sure is caring with kids, is he.

"See you in the morning~" I said yawning and entering my room. "And change your clothes!"  
"Good night/ whatever/ yeah" I heard before I closed the door.

* * *

**A/N** Hello everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but I have some exams right now, and this is what I wrote so far. I will finish my exams in 2 weeks. But don't worry, I love this story and I plan to make it long. I'm sorry for not telling you that I will be late with chapters.

This chapter is more like a filler, but hopefully, the next ones are longer. Anyway, Sebastian is a handsome, smart, cheeky doctor. I hope you got his image as I do.

I'm so tired right now and I feel like I'm talking total nonsense.

Anyway, thank you deeply for following this story. I know it doesn't mean much to you, but it does to me. It is a lot.  
I beta read this chapter myself and so far there aren't any mistakes.

Love you guys!  
Mina


End file.
